Anything can happen
by Most Impure Dark Angel
Summary: HPCCS x-over... summary inside...


Any thing can happen  
  
By  
  
Most Impure Dark Angel  
  
Summary  
  
A HP/CCS crossover, She hasn't meet the other CCS gang, she has no further family, but Kero, Yue and the other half of the reincarnation and the cards. She's going to fight for what's rightfully hers. (Voldemort came back... but then is now killed forever...)  
  
Rating  
  
PG to be safe  
  
Key  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
=Action=  
  
//Emphasizing//  
  
***Scene change, POV***  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I do not own CCS CLAMP does... I do not own HP J.K.Rowling does... if I did own them... don't you think that I would be writing these fanfictions? But... I'm going to FIGHT TO OWN THEM!!!!!!! Hehehe... joking... I don't know how to fight... unless my life depends on it!! Here's the story!!!!  
  
***  
  
Chapter One  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter, now the age 16, happily chatting with his friends, although, deep inside, he still couldn't believe the chance to live with his godfather is now closed and never to happen, for last year, in his fifth year, he got killed. Although, he has been invited to stay with the Weasleys over the summer begging not to go back to the Dursleys.  
  
Dumbledore is now looking for any trace of lost family members, anything to give this boy a happy life, but so far, his chances are still slim.  
  
"So Harry, how was your vacation?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It was fun, better than staying with the Dursleys anytime." Said Harry, "How about you Hermione?"  
  
"It was ok, well, see you guys later, come on Ron, we Got to go watch the halls again." She replied.  
  
Ron groaned, "If I knew I had to do this much work, I would've said no, but then again, being prefect has it's advantages." And with that he left.  
  
Harry was left with his other friends, Tomoyo Daidouji, her sister Jade Daidouji from Japan, then there was Syaoran Li, and Meiling Li, they are cousins from Hong Kong, and then last but not least, Eriol Hiiragizawa from England, although he was born in Hong Kong.  
  
Tomoyo and Jade both look alike, but Tomoyo is more feminine and Jade is more tomboyish, they have the same violet blue colored hair the length of their waist and same dark blue eyes.  
  
Syaoran has dark amber colored hair that fall over his light amber eyes. He will be the next heir in the Clan of Li.  
  
His cousin Meiling, dark ebony hair that is usually tied in two buns, crimson red eyes, and can be very loud at times but knows when to stay quiet, she is probably the most talkative in the group.  
  
Eriol has dark navy blue hair, his eyes the color of the night sea behind thin wire glasses, and always has a grin on his face.  
  
They continued to talk for a while. In another compartment sat a girl the age 16, she has light honey brown hair that fall to her waist, and her eyes the color emerald, those eyes that used to sparkle with joy, now cold and joyless although she hides it pretty well while she's acting. She kept rubbing her wrist in pain, and on her wrist was a small cherry blossom mark appeared. Her name? Sakura Kinomoto, or also known Cherry. She's known in both to magical and muggle world. How, known by the one who brought sorcery and wizardry together in peace and she's known for acting.  
  
"Don't tell me," started Cerberus the golden beast of the seal, "it's that time already?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought it would be later in the month, I guess I calculated wrong, I'll tell Dumbledore when we get there." She replied.  
  
"Alright, but make it disappear, we are getting company any time now." Said Kero and he hid.  
  
"Alright." Was all she said, she rubbed her wrist more and it disappeared.  
  
*** Harry ***  
  
"You guys, you know what we heard?" asked Hermione coming in the compartment.  
  
"What?" asked Li.  
  
"We heard we are having a transfer student, and do you know who she is?" asked Ron.  
  
"No? But would I be able to make her clothes?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"If you could it would be an honor cause it's Sakura Kinomoto, or Cherry!" said Hermione.  
  
"The Sakura Kinomoto? The one who brought our two kinds together?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Wow! It's been a dream to meet her!" said Jade.  
  
"Yeah, I read her article, it said she knows martial arts, and is a sorceress!" said Meiling, "I would love to go in combat with her."  
  
"I heard of her from mother, she said she's very powerful." Said Syaoran.  
  
"What about you Eriol?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, I hope she's the one." He said.  
  
"Uh, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron.  
  
"You will find out soon enough."  
  
"Let's go visit!" said Jade and Tomoyo.  
  
"OK!" most said, and they walked down to her compartment, only to find Draco Malfoy walking there too.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Why else? To meet the one and only Cherry." He replied.  
  
"Why would I want to meet you?" said a voice at the door.  
  
*** Everyone's POV put in one***  
  
At the door we saw a girl with long honey brown hair, and emerald eyes.  
  
"Well, are you going to answer me blonde boy?" she asked.  
  
*** End POV ***  
  
"Yes, my name is-" Malfoy started.  
  
"I know your name... Draco Malfoy, now answer my question." She said.  
  
"Well, I wanted to meet you to become friends with the right people." He replied. Harry and the others we surprised by the way she was talking to him.  
  
"Well, from what I've heard, I don't make friends with bratty annoying pests like you, and //I// decide who are my friends not you, now leave!"  
  
At that moment Harry thought Malfoy was going to hit her, but he just turned around and walked away.  
  
"Hi." She said in a kinder voice.  
  
"HI!" said Jade, and Tomoyo.  
  
"Why don't you guys come in." Sakura suggested.  
  
They nodded and one by one stepped in; Sakura was last in and sat by the window next to Ron. She flicked her Hand and the door closed and you heard it lock.  
  
"So we won't have any disturbances." She said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jade Daidouji, and this is my sister Tomoyo. You can call us by our first name."  
  
"I'm Meiling Li, and this in my cousin Syaoran Li, you can call me Meiling but you have to call him Li."  
  
"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
At that name Sakura looked at him, and made a mental note to talk to him.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Well, now that I know your names, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, please call me Sakura."  
  
"I believe you came here for some questions." She continued.  
  
"Yeah! Can I make clothes for you?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure, but only for special occasions."  
  
"Can Me and Jade-"  
  
"Jade and I." Corrected Hermione.  
  
"Can //Jade and I// practice Martial arts with you?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"COOL!" said Jade and Meiling.  
  
"Don't mind them, Meiling is just loud and Jade is just too hyper active." Said Ron.  
  
"HEY!" they said to the answer.  
  
"Ok. Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll see you later, and you should change into your robes." Said Hermione.  
  
Sakura nodded and unlocked the door. Everyone was leaving and was Eriol left.  
  
"Eriol?" Eriol turned around, "Can I speak to you later?" asked Sakura.  
  
Eriol smile, "Of course." And he left.  
  
'I think I found some family.' Thought Sakura and once in a long time, Kero came out in time to see her smile a really smile.  
  
(HI! ... Well, all I want to ask is.... HOW IS IT SO FAR? IS IT GOOD? BAD? HAPPY? SAD? Hehehe that rhymes... OOO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!! Do you think I'd end the chappie here? Then your wrong! Hehehe, here's the rest!!!)  
  
*** Time skip ***  
  
Everyone was seated, the first years were sorted and Dumbledore was saying an announcement.  
  
"Welcome students, to a new year here at Hogwarts! Before we begin the feast there are a few things I would like to say, //all// years should note that the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden, Mr. Filch, the care taker was wanting to remind all of you that no magic will be done between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held on the second week of the term, our new DADA teacher is Yukito Tsukishiro or also known as Yue, the judge of Clow who will be here shortly. And probably like you would've heard we have a transfer student, Ms. Kinomoto."  
  
Everyone turned to face the door, waiting to see the famous Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Sakura came in beside her, her guardians Yue and Cerberus.  
  
'I knew it, she's the Clow mistress and half my daughter.' Thought Eriol.  
  
'She's the Clow Mistress!' thought everyone else.  
  
"Hello, My name is Sakura Kinomoto as you all probably know, I come from Japan, and yes these two beside me are the guardians of Clow, which means I am the new mistress. Although I might be famous to most, I would like to be treated with respect."  
  
"If any one hurts our mistress, we //will// be one your backs." Said Kero coldly.  
  
"Yes, now, shall we get you sorted Sakura?" asked Dumbledore. Sakura nodded, and sat on the stool, and put the hat on.  
  
{Well, it seems you have a great mind, good for Ravenclaw... But you are loyal for Hufflepuff... You also have the power and cunning ability for Slytherin... You also have the courage and the heart for Gryffindor, but since you are the daughter of Clow, you belong in...} "GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
The hall applauded although Gryffindor clapped the loudest.  
  
Sakura took a seat near Jade. Cerberus and Yue went to the staff table and stayed there to watch over their mistress.  
  
"Now, let the feast begin." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Food appeared on the golden plates.  
  
"Sakura, I'm so glad you're in our house!" said Jade.  
  
"Yeah!" said Meiling, and Tomoyo.  
  
"Have you been in any magic schools before?" and Hermione.  
  
"No, but I've had my encounter of magic."  
  
"Really? How?" asked Ron.  
  
"The Clow Cards, I accidentally set them free and I had to capture 51 of them, and made one of my own called no name, then a forgotten card called void was set free and I had to capture that too, and with the void card and the card I made has made a new one called hope. Also I had my encounter by some evil people wanting me dead..." she said counting off her fingers.  
  
"Wow, you've had a hard life." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, my mother died when I was three, my father and brother were killed." She said coldly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Said they said.  
  
"Don't be, it's not your problem, I'm the one living it."  
  
"So, what do you do now?" asked Neville who came up to them.  
  
"I Go to school, I train, I act, and I take care of my self."  
  
"Wow, must be pretty lonely." Said Ginny who was with Neville.  
  
"No, I have Kero and Yue, or Yukito as others know him, and I also have to cards."  
  
They continued talking until it was time to go to the dorms.  
  
***Dorms***  
  
Sakura, Harry, Kero (in his stuffed animal form), Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Jade, Meiling, Hermione, and Ron were sitting next to the fire talking, then soon it was only Eriol and Sakura left in the common room, everyone else went to bed.  
  
"So, what did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Well, I heard from Yue and Kero that Clow split into two people, my father and someone else, you have the dame aura let alone the name I read in books of Clow that your Clow's other half... well is it true?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is Sakura." Eriol smiled, "I've been looking for you, and I knew this was the day when I heard of you on the train." (hey! Remember this isn't E+S they are relatives!!! Well half...)  
  
"So, you're my half Father?"  
  
"Yes, dear Sakura, yes I am."  
  
Sakura's eyes started to tear with happiness and got up and hugged Eriol. (they are sitting on the floor, cause before the chair were taken, and they didn't bother getting up... sorry for interrupting...)  
  
Sakura sat cradled in his arms.  
  
"Sssshhhhh, everything is alright now, I'm here."  
  
"Thank you." Eriol kissed her fore head.  
  
"Thank you for what?" he asked.  
  
"Thank you for being here. I better get going." They stood up.  
  
"Remember if you need anything come to me." He said.  
  
"Ok." She hugged him one last time and went up. Unknown to her Syaoran watched.  
  
When Eriol went up Syaoran asked, "What was that about?"  
  
"Why, Cute descendant. I thought you knew."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, haven't you put 2 and 2 together?"  
  
Syaoran just sat there confused.  
  
"Syaoran, Sakura is the Mistress of Clow, Clow split into two different people, her father was one, and I was one. She told us her father and brother was killed, her mother died, and her only company is Kero, the Cards, Yue or Yukito and people from her school. She has no further family, besides me, I'm her half Father."  
  
It took time for Syaoran to let all the information sink in.  
  
"Oh, you're her half father!" Unknown to them Harry, and Ron heard. (they know about them...)  
  
"Yes, but we should really be getting to sleep. We have class tomorrow." Said Eriol.  
  
He nodded and everyone went to sleep.  
  
***Sakura POV ***  
  
I smiled when I went to bed, whipping the few tears that still fell, Kero was sleeping on my bed, I changed my clothes to PJ's and went to sleep wondering what tomorrow will bring.  
  
***  
  
HI! I finished my chappie!! Some of you might know me from the story Out of this World, which I deleted to remake it, well I hope you like my story!!!! And sorry for any grammar mistakes!!! Please inform me if there are any!!!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!  
  
| | |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ PRESS THAT BUTTON AND WRITE YOUR REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!! 


End file.
